Noboby Go Outside!
by XxDreamsAreBetterThanRealityxX
Summary: A new threat comes after the Flock. See what happens to the Flock and Max's and Fang's Relationship. FAX! Rated T just to be safe.


**Hey, Everybody! I changed my user name from BriannaIan to BriannaFang **

**This story is set after MAX. The Flock is living at a safe house that Max's mom set up for them. Total isn't in the story, so lets just say that he stayed with Akila at Max's moms. :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Nobody go outside!" I busted through the door and yelled at my family. I spun around and locked it. I ran over to Fang and wrapped my arms around him.

"Max, whats wrong?" he asked, worry thick in his voice.

Gazzy and Nudge turned off the video game they were playing. Angel stopped playing with Celeste and Iggy put his ipod down.

"They're back. They followed me." I whispered.

Everybody's eyes widened. Fangs arms tightened around me.

We had know idea who they were, what they were, or where they came from. We just knew they were dangerous. I let go of Fang and looked out the window at the white semi truck sitting off to the side of the yard.

I stared at the thing in the drivers seat. It was a weird robotic thing with half a metal face and a glowing red eye. After we defeated Itex, other threats started coming for us. These were the worst of them all. We had had to deal with these things once before and we had hoped we would never have to deal with them again.

But our luck sucks.

You would think that only one creepy robot wouldn't scare us but that wasn't the case. You have to remember that it was driving a SEMI truck. As soon as all of us stepped out the front door, the doors would open and about a 100 robots would burst out. Then they would all snap there fingers at the same time and another 1000 would appear out of no where. And they are pretty much indestructible. We learned that the hard way. We just barely managed to escape with all the Flock.

"Angel, are you getting any thoughts from them?" I asked, as Fang's arms came around me again.

"No...its like they're dead."

I nodded and closed the windows.

"We cant go outside until we know how we're going to beat them." I pretty much stated the obvious.

"Max, we cant keep fighting. Especially when we're fighting creeps like them." Fang said. "We're gonna end up losing one of us.

As much as I hated to admit it, Fang was right. I looked from my baby Angel, to the Nudge Channel, to fun loving Gazzy, to blind Iggy, and finally to my soul mate Fang.

I nodded and went to sit on the couch, Fang moving with me.

"What are we going to do?" I muttered in Fangs neck.

"We should go to your moms." Nudge said.

"I'm not going to put them in danger."

"England." Angel whispered so quietly I could barely hear her.

"What?" Fang questioned.

"England." Angel said, a little louder.

"Why England?" Gazzy wondered.

"I don't know. It just came to me." Angel said.

"That's a good idea. I mean think about it, big city, lots of people, they probably wont think to look for us out of the country. I say lets go for it." Iggy said, who had been quiet the whole time.

I hesitated.

"He's got a good point, Max." Fang backed Iggy up.

"Okay. England, it is."

"Yes!" Nudge cheered.

"But we still need to get rid of these guys or at least stop them so we can get out of the house."

"Gazzy and I got that covered." Iggy grinned.

"Gonna make a bomb?" Fang mumbled.

"You know it."

"How longs is it going to take to make?" I asked.

Gazzy and Iggy glanced at each other. "How big do you want it?"

"Big as you can make it."

They grinned. "About 3 days."

I nodded. We knew that they wouldn't attack the house. They waited until we were outside. So we were safe for a few days.

Gazzy and Iggy disappeared into their room. Angel and Nudge ran into thier room, leaving me and Fang in the living room alone.

"I really hope every thing will be okay." I snuggled into Fangs chest.

"Me too, Max." Fang lifted my chin up and kissed me, deepening the kiss slowly.

I pulled back slightly when I got breathless.

"I love you, Max." Fang whispered.

"I love you too." I kissed him again and we stayed like that for what felt like hours.

* * *

**So what did you think?**


End file.
